


Feel it Shake

by Enigmaforum



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Daniel and Rocket are friends, Dousy Week 2020, Drinking, F/M, Fighting Space Nazi's, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kora and Nebula are also friends, Marriage, Some adventure, Sometimes Daniel is a damsel in distress but it's ok because Daisy will always save him, a bit of action, dousy, now with chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: Nine times out of ten the planets they visited were peaceful and curious enough about Earth and what it had to offer on a galactic scale that their ship and its crew received a warm welcome. The tenth planet was usually the problem.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024972
Comments: 21
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Round 6 of Dousy Week!
> 
> Today's Prompt is Quake and further continuing my head canon that The Astro Ambassadors and The Gurdians of the Galaxy are friends who team up a lot!

Nine times out of ten the planets they visited were peaceful and curious enough about Earth and what it had to offer on a galactic scale that their ship and its crew received a warm welcome. They’d made a lot of allies and friends during their time in space and Daniel was proud of the work that they had done. 

There were also times that the planet’s they interacted with were not that friendly or welcoming or just had beliefs that made him feel like he was back in the fifties. Like the planet he was currently on today. They’d gotten a call from Quill two days ago asking if they’d like to meet the Guardians and help with trade negotiations on a nearby planet. Thor had gone off with Drax to investigate something else in the sector and Quill had wanted to get some additional back-up from friends before he sent Rocket down.

The only catch had been that it would have be a male member of their crew that went with Rocket because the planet was highly patriarchal and wouldn’t even entertain entering into any sort of negotiations if a woman was present. No one had liked the thought of dealing with them but the planet held rights to an energy source that could help others and so it had been deemed worth the pain.

Daisy had readily agreed to help their friends and Daniel had agreed to come down to the planet with Rocket while Daisy and the rest of the crew stayed on their cloaked ship just above the planets detection systems to provide aid should it be needed.

“In hindsight we should have sent you and Quill down. Should have known if they had a problem with women, they’d also have a problem with genetically modified beings,” Rocket sighed as he peeked around the corner.

“None of the intel you had suggested that they did. We knew they hated women not everyone else,” he commented. “Assholes is what they are. And as someone who recently fought them, I’d even go so far as to call them Nazi assholes.”

He’d had a bad feeling as soon as they’d stepped on planet and had been offended for his friend when they’d declared him inferior and then thrown them _both_ in a cell. He’d barely had time to get a distress signal out over his comm unit before they’d taken it from him. The only thing he could be grateful for was that they hadn’t found the two guns he’d smuggled on planet with him. “Status?”

“Still five guarding the exit and I don’t know about you but I’m almost out of ammunition.”

“Same,” Daniel said as he glanced down at his gun with a grimace. He hadn’t been able to smuggle a lot in and he had used a good portion of it to distract the guards so Rocket could pick the lock of their cell. “I have a knife in my sock but it won’t get us very far.”

“Eh if we could get to the panel they were guarding I could do something with it to get a better signal out,” Rocket said with a head tilt. “Not sure we’d get very far.”

“We might not have much of a-”

He stopped talking when felt a very focused, very _familiar_ shaking underneath his body. He held up a hand when Rocket opened his mouth to question him and grinned when he felt the shaking get a little stronger. 

He quickly closed his eyes and focused his breathing to get his heart rate under control enough for Daisy to get a handle on. They’d started practicing this little trick three months after they’d settled in her time and while it had started out as something to do for _fun_ it had evolved into an even better tool in their arsenal for missions. If they were separated, she could let him know she was close and he could send the vibrations back so she could find him.

“Sousa?”

“Three minutes,” he said as he opened his eyes and went back to check his weapon.

“For?”

“My wife to get here. Get ready.”

“How do you-I don’t want to know,” Rocket said as he went to checking his own gun. “Wait-when did you two get married? You weren’t married when we ran into you two months ago!”

“Lentrix,” Daniel said as the quakes started to get pronounced enough to cause both of them to stand at attention. “It was a whole thing. Tell you about it when we get out of this.”

“There had better be beer involved.”

“There will be,” Daniel promised as he heard the guards yelling followed by the definite sound of dead weight hitting the ground. He chanced a look around the corner and smiled at the sight of Daisy quaking one of the guards down a second time before she looked up at him and grinned.

“Having fun boys?”

“Much more now that you’re here,” he promised as he nodded to Rocket and they both quickly walked towards her. Daisy frowned at the cut on his forehead but he shook his head as he quickly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. “Superficial and boy am I glad to see you.”

“You can kiss it better later. Preferably far away from me,” Rocket promised. “Let’s blow this joint. Literally.”

“I knew you were my favorite guardian for a reason,” Daisy told him. “Come on, Kora’s making us a brand-new exit. Once we’re clear Nebula has charges ready to go. We’ll rendezvous with Quill and the others on Carsh in three hours.”

“Plenty of time for you to tell me how you got _married_.”

“Oh, it was _fun_ ,” Daisy promised as she shot him a soft smile and he quickly reached out to take her hand to let her lead them towards Kora and their way out. While he would always prefer diplomacy to fighting their way out he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved getting to see Daisy in action. She was a force to be reckoned with and the fact that she directed that force and passion into saving him was something he knew he was incredibly lucky to experience. “Rocket take my six, Daniel-”

“Got your back.”

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot get the idea of team-ups with these sets of characters out of my head so I present a second chapter.
> 
> This time with 50% more Dousy because really can you ever get enough Dousy in your life?

Daniel stripped out of his dirty shirt and undershirt and tossed them into the laundry hamper in the corner of their room before he made a beeline for the bathroom. He’d shower later on, preferably with Daisy for company, but right now they had guests onboard and a meet-up to make. All he really wanted to do was get the dried blood and dirt that was on his face off before he put a new shirt on.

He flipped the light to the bathroom on and stopped in front of the mirror to survey the damage and sighed. Medical had cleared him but he was definitely going to have a nasty bruise come morning.

“Daniel?”

“In here.”

He smiled at his wife as she entered their room, closed the door, and walked over to lean against the doorway.

“Please tell me medical actually cleared you.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her because Daisy was one of the worst members of the crew when it came to going to medical and then listening to their orders. She shrugged and he softened at the worry he could see in her eyes. It had been some time since one of them had gotten captured and he couldn't say that he wouldn't act the same if he was in her position now. He made the choice not to say anything and instead turned to pull her into his arms. She immediately curled against his chest and he felt the tension leave her body as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“Yes they cleared me, no weird space diseases, no concussion, just going to have a spectacular bruise.”

“I’ll kiss it better later,” she promised as she turned her head up to press her mouth to his. Daniel was quick to lose himself in the feeling of her lips on his and the feel of her in his arms. He hated that he had to pull away to breathe. “Please avoid getting captured in the near future.”

“I’ll do my best,” he promised and then he kissed her again. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“How are Rocket and Nebula?”

“Kora was showing Nebula her latest upgrade to the cockpit, wanted her opinion on something else she was thinking of doing before she brought it up to us. Medical was finishing up with Rocket, he’s fine, said he’d meet us in the kitchen.”

"Right, I owe him a beer and the story about how we ended up married."

“I like that story, it might be favorite one yet."

“Well you’re definitely _my_ favorite,” he said and she rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

“Dork.”

“You like it," he countered. "I have proof in the form of very specific examples that I would be happy to demonstrate later.”

"I'd be very interested in what you have in mind, but first let's get you cleaned up a bit so we can get back to our guests," she kissed him one more time before she stepped out of his arms. Daniel immediately wanted her back but knew she was right. They’d have all night once they rendezvoused with the others and he did want to spend some time with their friends before that happened. “How about I go find you a new shirt while you wash up?”

“My favorite,” he repeated and she laughed before she left him in their bathroom to wash his face while she rummaged through their closet for something. He took fifteen minutes to carefully clean up before he emerged from the bathroom to find Daisy sitting on their bed with a blue polo shirt and an undershirt in her lap.

“We need to do laundry.”

“It’s my turn, I’ll add it to my to do list tomorrow,” he promised as he took the offered clothes and shrugged them on before he held a hand out to her. She took it and used him to help her off the bed and stop him before he could lead her out of their quarters. “Daisy?”

She quickly leaned up to press her lips just above the cut on his head before she pulled away with a shrug.

“It’s later.”

“And it’s already making me feel better,” he promised as she squeezed his hand.

“Let’s go.”

She led them out into the hall and through the ship until they reached the communal kitchen where they found Rocket had already taken over one of the tables.

“Surprised you didn’t start without us."

He let Daisy’s hand go so she could join their friend while he went to the fridge.

“I thought about it but I didn’t know if everything in there was communal,” Rocket mused as Daniel opened the door and fished three bottles out.

“Has that ever stopped you before?” Daisy asked as she took a seat next to him.

“Not really,” he grinned. “But figured I should try to be better about it amongst people I sort of like.”

“Sort of?” Daniel rolled his eyes as he popped all three caps and walked over to set one in front of Rocket and then Daisy before he finally took a seat next to his wife. “Liar. We’re some of your favorite people out here. Who else are you going to write to when Quill gets on your nerves?”

Rocket didn't sat anything and Daniel grinned as he held his beer up because it meant that he had won.

“To not being captured for longer than a few hours.”

“Amen to that,” Rocket said as he clinked his bottle against his and then Daisy’s. “And to your _wife’s_ ability to find you so quickly that I still want no details about no offense.”

“None taken because you're not getting any.”

“But still. _Married?_ It’s only been two months since we met up at that spaceport.”

“And we’ve only been married for five weeks,” Daisy told him as she took a sip from her bottle “And before you say anything about not being invited we weren’t exactly planning on the whole marriage part of things when we went to Lentrix.”

“Right, I remember you saying you were going for potential allied talks on Danvers recommendation. I saw your note about it being a success.”

“And it was,” Daniel offered. “But it turns out that we landed right at the beginning of their annual festival of Light. The planet takes the whole thing very seriously and it’s traditional for people to bind themselves to each other during the week. It’s supposed to bring good luck and fortune to the entire planet. Carol vouched for us and our good intentions so they invited us to celebrate with them.”

“And then our hosts found out that Daniel and I were in a serious relationship,” Daisy continued. “They asked if we wanted to add to their good fortune. No pressure or anything, just a suggestion. And well we’d been talking about it.”

“And it felt right,” Daniel smiled at his wife and she grinned back. “So, we went for it. Got married that night. Signed the treaty two days later.”

He chose not to mention that they could have signed the treaty the next day but he and Daisy had been occupied in the set of rooms the planets leaders had let them stay in as a wedding gift.

“Well damn, hell of a story, congratulations. No rings yet?”

“We’re waiting until we get back to Earth next year so Fitz can help with something that can withstand my powers,’” Daisy told him as she pulled a chain from her neck to show Rocket the gemstone Daniel had gotten her. “He already has some ideas but he wants us to see them in person. This necklace is more than enough.”

“For now,” Daniel added because he had plans to get her something else when they were back on Earth and he could talk with Jemma, Elena, and May about it.

“Your people know then?”

“Coulson absolutely cried and according to Mack, Fury just rolled his eyes when he read the report.”

“And here I was hoping he twitched like the last time,” Rocket commented and Daisy laughed. Their reports to Fury had become the stuff of legends and the Guardians liked to help them troll him whenever they got the chance. “But guess Coulson would have given him the side eye thing.”

“Hey at least there were no burning buildings involved this time,” Daniel added. “Also clear your calendar because you’re coming back to Earth when we are. We’re not doing the whole wedding thing again but we want to have a party with everyone. We absolutely want you guys there.”

“Even Quill?”

“Even Quill,” Daniel said even if he took another drink as he said it. Peter Quill had grown on him the more they interacted with the Guardians but good god he was a _lot_ sometimes.

“Open bar?”

“Absolutely,” Daisy told him. “But our niece will be there so you have to keep it G-rated until she goes to bed.”

“What are we keeping G-rated?”

Daniel smiled as Kora and Nebula entered the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge where they both grabbed beers before joining them at the table.

“Our wedding reception, at least until Alya goes to bed. Next year. Be there or be square like my husband.”

“I am not a square.”

“You are,” Nebula told him and Daisy laughed before she took another drink. “But it’s alright I suppose. Congratulations on your marriage.”

“I’ll send you the dates for the party when I send you those schematics,” Kora promised. “If you think they’re good I can put in a formal request. If you have time to spare, we can make the upgrades ourselves on Earth when we go back.”

“I can make time, Rhodey’s been asking me to visit,” Nebula told her before she smiled at them. “We’re going to make this ship even faster.”

“And I can’t wait to read about it,” Daisy told them. Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes as he shared a look with Rocket. They both knew the request was going to get approved and that Rocket was likely going to get pulled into the build.

“We’ll be at the meet-up in about two hours,” Kora offered. “Quill sent a message saying they were on track as well. We’ve definitely burned the bridge with that planet but oh well.”

“So sad,” Daisy commented sarcastically.

“It’ll be a real shame when word of their actions towards Quake’s _husband_ get out,” Nebula added. “Which I absolutely will ensure the second I’m within range of the nearest gossipy ravager.”

“So, you mean our ship,” Rocket said and she grinned.

“Add Quake’s husband and her friends to that rumor mill,” Daisy said. “Make sure people think twice on that front as well.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad sides,” Daniel said as he took another drink. “Now we told you how we got married, you tell us what you’ve been up to. I know you mentioned an asteroid inspection in your last message.”

“Let me tell you about that and how Quill almost got us killed. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, Thank You for Reading!


End file.
